Technical Issue
Rotten To The Core As Sol walked out of the building, through the hole created when he crashed through it, he stared at Jourin and Yuuri "Analyzing: Two Enemies. No Ammunition Remainning. Close Quarters Now Mandatory For Battle" Sol said, as was prepared to fight with only his blades. However, before he could begin charging at either of them, Jourin immediately punched him harder than before, sending him through several buildings, cracking her knuckles as she stared at him angrily. Sol stood up, unscatched, and began to walk towards Jourin "Come here, you motherfuckin' piece of junk!" Jourin said as she charged fiercely at Sol, igniting her body in flames as she clashed with Sol, grabbing his wrists and throwing him back at Yuuri, who immediately grew a large black arm that crushed him on the road. Sol cut through the giant hand, freeing himself as he stared at Yuuri "Subject: Unknown. Analyzing Target: Unidentified. Extreme Caution Is Advised" Sol said as continued to cut through the large arm, and charged towards Yuuri, who immediately knocked him away with another large arm coming out of her waist. Jourin charged at Sol who was pummeling on the road, and slowly getting up, before Jourin punched his face, causing his head to smash to the ground and stepped on his head, breaking the road even further as she began to repeatedly step on his head, breaking the road more and more, before Sol evantually attempting to cut her leg with his blade, though Jourin quickly jumped away. Sol stood up, his head barely had a dent in it, but had visible stains from the road. Jourin gritted her teeth as she saw her attack barely did anything to him ''"Dammit! How am I supposed to beat something like that?! I can't turn into a kitsune or else I won't have the energy to fight later on. This is bad" ''Jourin thought to herself. Suddenly, Yuuri crashed Sol from above with a large arm, and proceeded to pummel him repeatedly with another large arm, punching him onto the road, creating a small crater as a result. Yuuri stopped, gently landing on her feet next to the crater. Sol right hand stretched out, grabbing Yuuri's face, releasing an electric shock, for once, a voice was heard coming from Yuuri, a gushing scream of pain. Jourin quickly grabbed Sol's right arm, also getting electrocuted but trying to pull it away from Yuuri with all her strength, but it didn't budge, not one bit "Let her go! You goddamn....!" Jourin shouted, but Sol acted as if she wasn't even there. Then, Jourin grabbed his wrist with both her hands as she tried to crush it, trying to crush it will all her might, while still being electrocuted. In an instant, Jourin released Sol, raised her arms upwards, released a fearsome roar, as she hit Sol's arm inn a single blow, managing to break Sol's arm in half. The electric shock stopped, Yuuri's screaming came to a halt as she lost consciousness and fell. Sol observed his broken arm as Jourin picked up Yuuri and quickly ran away from Sol. A Time of Rage Hitomi, who was mourning over Rakuyou, was bandaging his wounded body, utterly silent and ignoring the destruction happening around her, while her eyes were still tearful "It's okay....You'll survive. A demon doesn't die as easily as this...." Hitomi said, talking to the unconscious, or possibly dead, Rakuyou, continuing to bandage him. Hitomi looked as she saw Jourin resting Yuuri within the lobby, right next to Roger who was still resting "I'm sorry, Roger. She'll be fine though, I'm sure she will" Jourin said to Roger, reassuring him. As she walked outside. "No...I'll...go....I won't let you fight....alone" Roger said, attempting to get up, before Jourin stopped him, putting him back on the couch. "Don't be stupid! You're human, so, you won't survive another hit like that. You'll die! As your partner, I can't let you do something stupid like that" Jourin said, attempting to stop Roger from fighting Sol. Roger stayed on the couch as Jourin told him, as she walked outisde, shocked to see Hitomi standing infront of Rakuyou as Sol was getting closer to her, raising his remainning left arm at her, preparing to impale her with his blade. Jourin quickly run towards Sol, as he reached Hitomi, he prepared to impale her, though she remained in her spot, knowing she can't do anything against Sol, and that she couldn't allow him to harm Rakuyou any further. Before Sol could impale her, Jourin tackle him with her shoulder, though he didn't so much as budge this time, and immediately turned to her, slashing her back with his back and sending her away from him, and turned towards her. Jourin tried to get up, but the wound on her back was too deep, and her white shirt was already half drenched in blood. Sol picked her by her hair, throwing her towards Hitomi and Rakuyou, where she landed "Dammit! My back...!" Jourin said, as Hitomi looked at Jourin's back, seeing the large cut on her back. "That wound is too deep! I need to quickly take care of that" Hitomi said, as she turned to see Sol "But I won't be able to with him around...". Suddenly, Sol's chest openned, once again revealing his core as it glew bright "Beam Cannon: Ready. Firing In 3...." Sol began the countdown to firing his beam cannon, as Roach, still standing on the roof top, took out a small vile that had liquidized metal within it. She broke the vile, as the liquid metal dripped, though it began to take form, as a long silver arrow. Roach used the metal arrow with her bow, aiming at Sol as he was about to charge his beam "...2..." Suddenly, before Sol could fire the beam, Roger punched his head, actually managing to make him move enough for his beam to miss his targets, which he did, as the beam was fired, it releases a burning light, going by Jourin, Hitomi and Rakuyou and simply exploding in the distance, creating a large explosion from afar. Sol turned to Roger, though Roger proceeded to punch Sol again, this time sending him flying into a wall. Everyone looked in shock, seeing Roger manage to send Sol flying despite how wounded he was, and he was still in pain. Roger was holding his stomach with one hand where his wound is, and his fist that he punched Sol with was bleeding. "Jourin, take Rakuyou into the hotel, patch yourself up and make sure they're both safe" Hitomi told Jourin as she began to walk towards Roger. "Wait, what?! You an Roger can't beat him alone! Roger is wounded too! He can die!" Jourin shouted at Hitomi, showing concern and worry. "You're also wounded, and you're losing blood fast, even as a demon that's critical. Just let me and him handle it for now, come back in after you patch yourself up" Hitomi said, staring at Jourin with a fearsome look in her eye. Jourin let out a sigh as she carried Rakuyou and quickly ran back into the hotel lobby. Sol was already getting back up, and staring at Roger as Hitomi stood beside him "Threat Identified. Complete Termination" Sol said, immediately charging at the two. "I'll cover you so be careful, okay?" Hitomi said to Roger, who simply nodded as a reply. Hitomi grabbed a scalpel in her hand as she took a stance, preparing herself to fight Sol who was getting closer "I'm no engineer but...I'm pretty sure it's obvious a robot needs to be in one piece in order to function properly". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua